Happiness and Desperation
by Enmy
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are in love with the same person, Naruto. Naruto will have to choose between them. Who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Happiness and Desperation **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, and therefore, claim no rights toward it.

**Chapter I**

Team 7 was heading back to Konoha from another mission.

They didn't pass the chunin exam so they went back to the old, boring D rank missions. But not this time. No…this time the Hokage gave them a C rank mission. It wasn't as good as the mission in the Wave Land, but it was good, considering the fact that they've been doing stupid missions for a while now.

It was a dangerous mission, so they had to save each other's life a few times. Still, the only one to complain was Sakura.

"Go home now and get some good night sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the bridge." said Kakashi smiling.

"Not another boring mission Kakashi sensei." Naruto was disappointed.

"No. Tomorrow's a training day." Kakashi disappeared into thin air.

"All right!" Naruto jumped happily.

"Coming Sasuke-kun? Let's go home." It was obvious that Sakura wanted to spend some time on her own with Sasuke, and get away from Naruto, after seeing him all the time for one week during the mission.

Sasuke smiled looking at Naruto who looked happy and not tired at all. Where does that boy get all that energy? Now that was a mystery, even for Sasuke who knew about the demon fox and it's incredible chakra.

-

Sasuke was home, in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep for some reason. All the events from the last week went through his mind and made him smile.

Sasuke was smiling. Now that is something you don't see every day. Sasuke's face is usually expressionless or angry, but never happy.

-

One week later

It was just another day, another boring mission. Their life went back to normal after that last 'real' mission. They were ready to go home. It was still early but they finished the job and there was nothing left to do.

"So…Sakura-chan, will you go out with me?" Naruto was saying that every time they finished early and he didn't feel like going home just yet.

"No." Sakura sighed. "Why do you keep on asking me when you already know the answer, Naruto? You're annoying you know."

"You're annoying too. Sometimes even more than Naruto."

"Huh?"

They had this conversation before, but Sasuke never said anything. This time however, Sakura could see that Sasuke was a little angry. But why?

"If you don't do it he'll keep on asking, and we'll never hear the end of it. So why don't you just do it?" and with that he left, while Sakura and Naruto were looking at him shocked with an unspoken question on their lips.

_What's wrong with me? Why the hell did I say that? What the f do I care if she goes out with him or not?_

The truth is that during the last week Sasuke hadn't been himself anymore. Everything was fine until he got home in the evening. Spending all night and evening alone in that big house was depressing. But Sasuke's been living in that house alone for years.

_Why do I keep on thinking about that loudmouth every night? He's annoying, he talks all day and he only says stupid things. It should be good to come home to some peace and quiet, but it's not. What's wrong with me?_

-

Training grounds

Kakashi was teaching them a new jutsu. It was a hard one and they were really tired after practicing with no success. It was time for a brake.

"So…how was it?"

"How was what, Sasuke?" Naruto was staring at him. He didn't know what Sasuke was talking about. "How was what?" he asked again because Sasuke didn't answer the first time.

"Never mind." he said when he realized what he was doing.

_What the hell am I saying again? It's obvious that Sakura didn't go out with him. Why do I care if she did or not? Having a date with Sakura would make Naruto happy. Why do I care if he's happy or not? Damn it, why do I have these feelings for him?_

Sasuke turned back to practice and not another word was spoken.

-

After that day Sasuke was spending more time on his own, by the lake. He wanted to be alone because not only that he was afraid about what he would say without thinking, and he definitely didn't want that baka to know that something was different about Sasuke's feelings for him, but he wanted to know what he was feeling. Lately, he hadn't been sure about his own feelings anymore and that was bothering him.

Of course, he hardly had any feelings for anyone, except the fact that he hated his brother. However, after he entered team 7 he managed to get closer to his teammates, and make some friends. And Naruto was his closest one.

He couldn't stand being away from Naruto for a long time, and that was the reason why he came back with him to Konoka, forgetting for the time being about Orochimaru and Itachi. He was just happy that Naruto cared about him and came to take him back.

It's true that Sasuke was stubborn, he couldn't go back to Konoha without a fight, so he fought Naruto and he hadn't been merciful but he couldn't kill him. How could he? Naruto was his best friend.

However, what person is the one who fights his friends, hurting them so much?

However, Naruto didn't care about his wounds. He was happy that Sasuke came back with him. He didn't cry, just smiled and Sasuke knew that he would have laughed if it hadn't been so painful.

Naruto was his friend.

-

"Hey, dobe! Why don't you take a break? Can't you see that you only keep on falling because you're exhausted?"

The training session was over, Sakura and Kakashi had left a long time ago but the boys remained to continue their training. Naruto said that he has to work hard if he was going to become hokage one day and Sasuke won't give up to Naruto.

"If you can do it, I can do it too, believe it."

"I have a better control over my chakra, you dobe."

"Oh yeh? I'll show you better control. Why do you always have to show off and make me look bad, even when it's only the two of us and no one can see you?"

"You're so cute when you're angry like that."

"So you wanna see me angry? Is that it?" Naruto started to run towards Sasuke to punch him in the face but Sasuke was faster, he used a replacing jutsu in the last moment, when Naruto couldn't stop running even if he saw the log and then Naruto was on the ground with the face in the dirt. He turned around and saw Sasuke coming closer to him, kneeling down next to him, immobilizing his hands and kissing him short on the lips.

"What are you doing, you pervert?"

"What I should have done a long time ago."

"What?" Naruto was shouting at Sasuke but the truth was that he didn't even try to get the boy off him.

"You liked it, didn't you?"

"You pervert…"

"I'll take that as a yes. Seeing you so angry makes me want to kiss you again."

"Stop it Sasuke! I mean it." They just stood there for a while looking at each other, not saying a word.

"I think that we should go home. It's late and it's getting dark."

"You're right, but I'll stay a little longer."

"Whatever dobe. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah teme, tomorrow." In any other situation Naruto would have told Sasuke to stop calling him dobe and that he will become Hokage one day and everybody will respect and acknowledge him, but he didn't feel like arguing with Sasuke right now.

What happened to Sasuke? Why did he do that? Sasuke knew that Naruto had a crush on Sakura. But why think about it, it will be over by tomorrow and they will both forget about it.

-

Sasuke wanted to be early at the bridge that day. He knew that Kakashi is going to be late as usual, but the rest of the team wasn't, and he wanted to talk to the first one to arrive.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was running towards him and she was smiling. Of course she was smiling, she would be alone with Sasuke, just the two of them, until Naruto would come and destroy her happiness.

"Morning, Sakura!"

"What a beautiful day, isn't it Sasuke-kun?"

"Hey, Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun?" Her eyes were glowing. He was going to ask her out, she was sure about it.

"Tell me Sakura what do you think about Naruto?"

"Naruto? Well, he's a loudmouth, annoying, stupid kid. He's not very smart but…still…in critical moments he reveals powers I never thought he had, he finds solutions to his problems in critical moments and he doesn't let the fright take over him. He has an incredible will power, I can understand why you think of him as a rival."

"No…I mean…do you like him?"

"I don't hate him anymore and I think of him as a friend. Every time he does something stupid I think about the times when he saved my life and I don't get angry with him anymore."

"Yeh he does that doesn't he? So you don't like him like him."

"Sometimes I think I do until he opens his mouth again."

"Hey! Good morning Sasuke teme, Sakura-chan!"

"Good morning dobe! You're late!"

"Huh? Ha, ha, ha! Kakashi sensei is not here yet so….I'm not that late."

Naruto wasn't late considering the fact that Kakashi came one hour later. But that was nothing new. He used to spend few hours every morning thinking about his best friend Obito and blaming himself for Obito's death. He just couldn't get over it, but it wasn't something Naruto, Sasuke or Sakura should know.

"You're late again Kakashi sensei."

"Yes, well I helped an old lady with her groceries and I got lost."

"You're lying again Kakashi sensei." Naruto and Sakura say that all the time when Kakashi comes with a stupid excuse, and he always does, so what's new?

"We have a mission today."

"Yey! What is it Kakashi sensei? What?"

"It's our turn to clean the river."

"Not that again Kakashi sensei."

"Oh, and try not to fall in the waterfall again Naruto. You were lucky Sasuke was there to catch you last time."

"Hey! You don't have to tell me that all the time. I know that. It's not like I did it on porpoise."

"Ok! Ok! Don't get too exited."

"Who's excited?"

They finally arrived at the river and Kakashi gave each of them a bag for the garbage and went to read his book near a tree.

They had been cleaning for about three hours, when Sasuke stopped.

"What's wrong? Sasuke-kun?"

"There's someone in the forest."

"Nah, probably just the birds Sasuke."

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke was not imagining things since Kakashi had the feeling that they were watched too, but there was nothing he could do as long as the enemy was hiding in the forest, so he just waited.

The next second five ninjas surrounded Kakashi and other four ninjas the kids. They had the sound sign on the forehead protectors so there was no doubt that they were sent by Orochimaru to get Sasuke.

"I'm going to try to keep these guys away from you so you can run back to the village, ok?"

"Kakashi sensei you can't fight all these guys alone."

"It's Ok Sakura. He knows what he's doing."

"Sasuke-kun!"

However Kakashi's plan didn't work. They had to split up and they were outnumbered. It seemed that Orochimaru didn't underestimate Naruto and Sasuke anymore. Actually he wanted both of them now. He wanted to kill Naruto himself since Naruto was becoming a problem. Akatsuki wanted Naruto too and that was something bad. If they could control the kyubi and use it's powers they would be too strong, but if Orochimaru killed Naruto, the kyubi would die too. There was no time to waste on unsuccessful missions so he had to be sure that his sound nins won't fail.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were alone in front of four ninjas. Sasuke was using the sharingan and chidori to attack one of them but his opponent used a healing jutsu so the chidori didn't do too much damage.

Sakura was down, victim of a genjutsu she wasn't able to stop. Things weren't going very well for Naruto either.

_I must do something. After all it's me that they want. I have to protect Sakura and Naruto. What can I do? I can only use chidori twice and my neck hurts. If I release more chakra…uh…that curse. But I can't give up._

"Naruto, take care of Sakura and I'll take care of these guys."

"Shut up Sasuke teme! You can barely stand up."

"Dobe."

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto made several clones, which made rasergans and attacked from all directions.

Sasuke used this opportunity to attack again with chidori. After this he was out of chakra and the pain was even worse.

Naruto was out of chakra too after many rasergan attacks.

One of the ninjas grabbed Sasuke and wanted to run away with him.

"Stop it right there! Let Sasuke down."

"Or else what? Hm. There's nothing you can do, you're out of chakra"

"Don't underestimate me." _I need to get the demon's chakra and finish this thing now. _

He used the chakra to make other rasergans and push the enemies into the waterfall. The fight was over and he won.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke teme are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, but it seems that Sakura is not doing so well. We need to take her back to the village."

"What about Kakashi sensei? He needs our help."

"He's a jonin Naruto. I'm sure he's fine."

Konoha hospital

"Tsunade ba chan?

"They will be fine Naruto. Kakashi is also here. Gai found him in the forest fighting those sound nins. Don't worry!"

"Can I see them?"

"Sure. But make it a short one, they need to rest."

"Thanks!"

Sakura was asleep, so Naruto decided to visit Sasuke first and come back when she wakes up. He entered the next room and found Sasuke sitting on his bed and he seemed to be looking outside but Naruto knew that his mind was somewhere else. He hadn't even noticed when Naruto came in. That wasn't like Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" There was no answer. "Sasuke teme." He said it louder.

"Uh, Naruto!"

"Are you alright? Is there something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine. Naruto?"

"Hah?"

"Thanks for today. You saved our lives."

"Nah, it was nothing. So when are you getting out?"

"Tomorrow."

"Grate! I'll go see Sakura-chan and Kakashi sensei too, so see you tomorrow Sasuke teme."

"Hm, dobe."

_This feeling is getting stronger. I can't deny it anymore, I love him. I love the dobe. He brings the sun on rainy days, he's the only one who can make me smile. He's the only one who can make me forget about pain, hatred and revenge. I don't want revenge because I don't feel lonely anymore. I hate that baka for putting his life in danger for me all the time, but I love him too. What am I supposed to do?_

Sakura was awake. She looked very sad and she was sitting on her bed embracing her knees. After a good sleep she forgot about the pain she felt because of that genjutsu but she couldn't forget the fact that she was weak. She wasn't even able to throw a kunai or a shuriken before she collapsed, the boys had to fight and save her and then bring ser to the hospital since she couldn't even walk. She used to tell herself that she was smart, and that helped the team since Naruto wasn't really a genius. However Sasuke…of course he didn't know everything she did, she was the best student at the academy, but he knew everything he needed to know on a mission and he had sharp reflexes. She wasn't needed. The only thing she could do like no one else was to shout at Naruto and agree with Sasuke, flirt with him. Naruto, he saved her life so many times, not only her life but Sasuke's too.

This last incident brought her many memories back and it made her understand that her feelings for Naruto were stronger than she thought. It made her wander if she still loved Sasuke as much as she did before, when they were at the academy. Her love for Sasuke was still strong but she felt it fading away little by little. Naruto was taking his place….no that can't be, never.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Naruto came in with that dumb grin on his face.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto?"

"Are you ok? I was worried. I came here earlier, but you were sleeping and…"

"I'm fine Naruto, thanks. Naruto?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Did **you** save me again?"

"Sure did."

"Thanks Naruto. Come here." She tapped the bed with her hand showing Naruto that she wanted him to sit. Naruto came closer and she kissed him on his cheek. "How is Sasuke? Is he ok?"

"He's fine. He'll be out tomorrow." Naruto was still blushing from that kiss, but he didn't want Sakura to see that. "I'll go now. I want to see Kakashi sensei too and Thunade ba chan said that you need to rest. See you tomorrow Sakura-chan."

_I'm so stupid. I'll never have a chance with Sasuke-kun. I did everything I could to make him like me but he thinks I'm annoying. Naruto likes me and I like him too. Should I tell him? No, I can't, but I could be nicer to him after all that he's done for me. _

-

Naruto was confused. He couldn't understand his own feelings anymore. He loved Sakura, he knew that for sure, and then why didn't he push Sasuke when he kissed him. Did he like Sasuke too? Could he like both of them just as much…no, could he love them both…no, could he fall in love with both of them? Yes, that was the question, could he fall in love with both of them at the same time? This situation was troublesome…that sounds like Shikamaru. He needed to talk to someone about this, and the right person was Iruka.

Naruto left the house in a hurry and he didn't stop until he reached Iruka's house. He wanted to ring the doorbell but the door opened in front of him and he saw Iruka looking at him surprised.

"Naruto. Are you ok? I haven't seen you around here for some time now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you, but if you're busy…I'll just go home."

"No, it's ok, come in. I wanted to go shopping, but that can wait. Sit down and tell me what was that you wanted to talk to me about."

"Iruka sensei….can someone love two persons at the same time?"

"Of course! Even more than two…"

"Not like that…I mean…"

"Oh, I think I understand what you mean but I've never heard of anything like that before. I don't know what to tell you Naruto. Just follow your heart. Who are they Naruto?"

"That's another problem."

"What do you mean? Why is it a problem?"

"Never mind. I have to go now. Bye Iruka sensei." Naruto ran out and went back to his apartment.

-

Naruto woke up late that morning, so he had to eat his breakfast in a hurry. Just when he opened the door to leave he bumped into Sasuke.

"Hey dobe watch where you're going."

"Sasuke teme what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that today's mission was canceled."

"Oh. Good let's go training then." Sasuke ignored the last thing Naruto said. He didn't come here just to tell Naruto about the mission, he wanted to talk to Naruto.

"Aren't you inviting me in?"

"Huh? Sure." Sasuke entered the small apartment, looked around and set on the couch. He's never been in Naruto's apartment before and he couldn't believe it was so small. Of course, Sasuke compared Naruto's apartment with his mansion, which was too big for one person but he was used to it.

"Naruto…do you still like Sakura?" Naruto didn't answer, he just sighed. Sasuke was watching every move he made but he didn't care. "I guess that means yes. Naruto, you know how I feel about you. I would never take that kiss back. My feelings for you are stronger than ever but if you don't feel the same I understand, I won't do that again."

"I don't know what I feel anymore, Sasuke."

"We're still friends Naruto. You know you can talk to me if you need to."

"Yeh, but it won't help." Naruto was so sad and lost that Sasuke wanted to comfort him. He hugged Naruto, waiting for the boy to push him back, but that didn't happen. Instead Naruto lay his had on Sasuke's shoulder.

They both heard the doorbell and Naruto went to answer the door.

"Sakura-chan come in."

"Hey Naruto, I brought you some home made cookies. Sasuke? What are you doing here?" She was surprised to see Sasuke there and she couldn't hide that.

"I came to tell Naruto that the mission was canceled."

"Oh, ok." She was a little jealous but she didn't know why. Was it because Sasuke was there and she was expecting Naruto to be alone, or because Sasuke was giving Naruto too much attention. That's stupid, they were friends and Sasuke was here for a reason. "It was nice of you to visit me in the hospital Naruto. Thanks." She kissed him on his cheek.

Sasuke was watching her, and he was doing his best not to show his jealousy. He didn't want to give up on Naruto that easily.

"We both have to thank Naruto for saving us yesterday. Now if you'll excuse us Sakura, we were going to the training grounds."

"Good idea, I'll join you."

"Hm, whatever. Let's go Naruto."

Training grounds 

They started training quietly and it was like that for a while until Sakura broke the silence.

"Naruto…I have to tell you something. I never thought I would say this but I think I like you." Naruto's blue eyes were twice their normal size. He didn't turn around to face Sakura, he didn't even stop the seal he was making to mold chakra. After few seconds, he managed to ask.

"But you like Sasuke, don't you?"

"Not like I used to. I don't think I even have a chance with him, he's so strange when it comes to love."

Sasuke pretended that he didn't hear the conversation, but he heard every single word and it had affected him. He had to do something fast or his chibi Naru-chan will end up with Sakura. He knew that Naruto still liked Sakura but he was confused. He went towards Naruto who was still petrified, grabbed his hand and threw him into the nearest tree, then he went closer to the blonde and kissed him hard on his lips, making sure that Sakura saw everything.

"I guess Naruto will have to choose."

Sakura fell on her knees. This was too much for her, she couldn't take it. The fact that she fell for Naruto was strange, of course it was, she had been chasing Sasuke for years just like the other fan girls and Naruto was just dumb and stupid and….cute and funny and strong…and stubborn and….what the hell she loved him. She had to do something, and fast. Sakura got up and left without saying goodbye.

-

Sakura went to Ino's place. If there was someone who would be interested in this and who would be able to come up with a plan to break them up, that was Ino.

"What's wrong Sakura? You look like a zombie. What happened?"

"Sasuke and Naruto…"

"What about Sasuke?"

"He loves Naruto. He kissed him…in front of me…he kissed him. He said that Naruto will have to choose…"

"Choose what? What's going on Sakura?"

"I love him, Ino. I love Naruto." Ino's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. Why would she? She could have Sasuke for herself now. "But Sasuke loves him too. He kissed him…Brake them up, Ino , break them up." Sakura was crying. She felt helpless in front of her fate.

"Hold on Sakura! What did Naruto do? What did he say?"

"He said nothing and did nothing."

"Ok, so we're not sure that he will choose Sasuke. Naruto likes you, did you forget that? You have high chances with Naruto. We just have to make sure things go the way we want them to. Here's what we'll do…."

-

Naruto was ready to go and meet the rest of the team at the bridge, when he heard the doorbell. Sakura came in with a box of homemade sweets.

"For me Sakura-chan?"

"Yes. Take it. I made them myself, tell me what do you think. It was the first time I made this cookies and I want to know someone's opinion." Naruto opened the box and started eating.

"They're really good Sakura-chan." He couldn't stop himself until the box was empty, then he fell on the floor.

"That will make you sleep for awhile. When you wake up you'll be mine and Ino will have Sasuke."

Sakura reached the bridge just on time. Sasuke and Naruto were already there. Well, Naruto wasn't really Naruto, it was Ino who looked like Naruto. Things were going well so far. Ino had done her job too. She was supposed to talk to Sasuke before Sakura came, and tell him that he (Naruto) loved Sakura and that he (Sasuke) should live him alone. Sakura saw the look on Sasuke's face, so she knew that Ino did her part. The entire day Naruto(Ino) flirted with Sakura in front of Sasuke. By the time the training ended Sasuke was sick and bored of his teammates he just wanted to spend some time alone. In the Evening Ino was going to accidentally bump into him, see him depressed and cheer him up, flirt with him, you know…

Sakuke was depressed, he had a really bad day but he wasn't ready to give up just yet. No, he was going to pay a visit to that dobe and talk to him. He reached Naruto's apartment and tried the door, (he didn't feel like ringing the doorbell and wait for Naruto to open the door.) it was open. He saw Naruto sitting on the couch. He didn't look so well, he felt dizzy and he had a headache. Sasuke decided to ignore these things and go strait to the point.

"Hey dobe."

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Why did you do that? Why did you flirt with Sakura all day. I got the idea when you told me at the bridge that you love her, you didn't have to flirt with her in front of me and make me feel stupid."

"What are you talking about? I didn't get out of the house all day."

"What are you saying baka?"

"Sakura came this morning with these cookies, and I ate them and I fell asleep or something 'cose I can't remember anything only that I woke up few minutes ago, and I was on the floor. Now I have a terrible headache and you make things worse by coming here and blaming me for something I didn't do."

"You do look bad dobe. Sorry, I guess it wasn't you after all. It must have been Sakura and the fan girls."

"I'm glad you see now." Naruto was upset and Sasuke felt bad for upsetting his chibi kawaii Naru-chan. To hurt Naruto was the last thing in the world that he wanted.

"Naruto? Did you…think about it?"

"About what?"

"Naruto, I love you, I really do. I can't lose you, I don't know what I would do without you. You changed my life, brought light into darkness. I…"

"I love you too, Sasuke. When you kissed me the second time I realized that my love for Sakura wasn't very strong. I still love her, as a friend and teammate, but nothing more." Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's to prove that he wasn't lying. Sasuke embraced him tight. It felt good to have Naruto so close to his body.

"Sasuke, I'm hungry. Let's go for some ramen."

"Baka. Only you could spoil such a perfect moment, dobe."

"Stop calling me that, teme."

"What? Baka or dobe?" Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Hm."

"Let's get the ramen and eat it at my place."

"Ok."

They were getting close to Sasuke's house when Sasuke saw Ino and Sakura. They were apparently waiting for him to come home.

"Hm. Fan girls. They hadn't seen us yet. Hey, Naruto, what do you say we play their game."

"What are you talking about Sasuke teme?"

"You take this ramen to my house but make sure no one sees you and I'll talk to the girls and see what they want." Sasuke didn't have to say the rest of his plan. Naruto took the bags with ramen and jumped on a roof. Sasuke waited until Naruto was out of his sight and he started walking towards his house pretending to be sad.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!"

"What do you want Ino?"

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun? Are you upset because of Naruto? Sakura told me everything."

"She did?"

"Sasuke-kun you deserve something better then a demon container. You don't need someone so stupid like him. I don't understand what you and Sakura see in him."

"How can you talk like that about someone you don't even know?"

"He just broke your heart. Are you going to let him get away with it?"

"No of course not. I'll get my revenge."

"And I'll help you. If you want me to."

"That's ok Ino. I can do it. Oh, there he is." Naruto was coming towards them from the opposite direction.

"Hey there Sasuke, Ino, Sakura-chan." Sakura was following Ino and Sasuke. Naruto went near Sasuke and Sasuke kissed him with passion, it wasn't a very long kiss but not a short one either. He stopped when he saw the hopeless looks on the girls' faces.

"Bye girls!" He took Naruto's hand in his and waked inside the Uchiha mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Sasuke and Naruto were officially together, everyone in the village knew that. The fan girls stopped chasing Sasuke and Ino accepted the situation too. She wasn't Sakura's rival anymore and they became closer than ever. That was good, because Sakura was a mess and she needed someone to comfort her. She couldn't get over the fact that Naruto loved Sasuke and that she had no chance with him. Being in team 7 with the two boys only made things worse for her. She tried to concentrate more on the missions and on her training but that didn't work either.

_I should have known better than falling in love with Sasuke and Naruto. They are both so strong and they both have fighting techniques and they are a perfect team. They practically read each other's mind. I have nothing…I have no techniques, no courage, nothing. If I want Naruto to like me, no love me then I have to become stronger. _

Sakura started her training as a medical nin and she learned some fighting techniques too. The training wasn't easy but she was determined to finish what she started and finally become a useful member of the team.

Kakashi wasn't the only one who saw that Sakura was getting stronger, Sasuke and Naruto saw that too and they started to see her in a different way. She wasn't the girl that needed to be protected all the time and she could heal minor injuries.

Sakura was satisfied with herself. She didn't feel useless anymore and she could see that the rest of the team appreciated her a lot more than they did before.

-

"That was an easy mission." Naruto wasn't satisfied with the mission they had that day. The mission was over and it was still early. "Hey teme let's go at the training grounds. I'm not going home so early."

"Ok. Sakura are you coming too?" That was odd. Sasuke would have never asked Sakura to join him. This was the first time he did and it meant a lot to her.

"Sorry but I can't. I'm training with Tsunade-sama. Some other time."

"Ok then, see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

Naruto and Sasuke were on their way to the training grounds enjoying the walk.

"You know Sasuke, I'm really sorry Sakura couldn't join us. It would have been better. It's not that I'm not enjoying being with you….it's just that….I see training as team work and I like Sakura as a part of our team, if you know what mean."

"She's changed. She isn't the annoying fan girl anymore. I noticed too. Now I like her being a part of our team too."

"Sasuke…" Naruto was a little uncomfortable with what he was going to say. He took his time to think if he should continue or not. He didn't want Sasuke to get angry.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke noticed the hesitation and encouraged Naruto to go on.

"Sasuke…do you like Sakura?"

"Yes I like her, but I don't love her, so don't worry."

"I didn't mean it that way. Do you think you **could** love her?"

"Why are you asking that, dobe. I love you and I'm not giving up on you."

"I don't want you to. It's just that…"

"What?"

"Never mind." _I think I went too far this time. I can't tell him that my crush on Sakura is getting back. I thought I forgot about her but now I think I'm starting to like her again._

"Ok, what is it Naruto?" Sasuke called him Naruto, not dobe, which meant that he was serious and he won't leave Naruto alone until he heard everything. "So?"

"Promise that you won't get mad?"

"I can't get mad at you, dobe. You should know that."

"I think that….my crush on Sakura….is coming back." Naruto was ready for the worse. He expected Sasuke to break up with him.

"I see. Do you want us to break up?" Sasuke's voice was soft and calm but Naruto could sense the fear and sadness in his boyfriend's voice.

"I don't want to break up with you, Sasuke. I love you, I really do. It's just that I think I could fall in love with the new Sakura too."

"I don't feel like going training anymore. I'm going home. See you tomorrow Naruto." Naruto was feeling so bad about all this. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Sasuke's feelings.

"There's no way I'm leaving you alone now. I'll come with you."

"That's Ok. You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to." _This is all my fault. I have to make him see that I still love him and that I always will._

They were silent on their way to Sasuke's house. Sasuke didn't feel like talking, he wanted to think about what Naruto had said before. He passed his house and headed towards the lake. That was his favorite place in the village and he liked to go there to think, it was like the Hokage Mountain for Naruto. Naruto noticed that Sasuke didn't stop at his house but he knew where he was going so he didn't have to ask.

-

The next day they were called at the hokage for a mission. Sakura was already there when Sasuke and Naruto entered Tsunade's office. She noticed that Naruto didn't have his usual happy and excited face he always had when receiving missions. He was silent and sad. Sasuke was different too, he was sad and lost in thoughts. Sakura thought that she had to talk to them after getting the details of the mission. She became worried when Naruto didn't complain about the fact that the mission was too easy and it was just another stupid D rank mission, which wasn't suitable for a future hokage etc.

They left the Hokage Tower in silence but after they passed the two anbu who were guarding the entrance, she broke the silence.

"Naruto, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"It's nothing."

"I know you two well enough, so you can't fool me with that. I'm your friend and I'm trying to help you, why can't you see that?"

"This is between me and Sasuke…" Naruto was interrupted by an angry Uchiha.

"No it's not. Not anymore. Tell her, or I will." Naruto didn't say anything so Sasuke continued on a lower voice. "Naruto…he is starting to like you again and he thinks he could fall in love with you."

"Does that mean that you two are braking up?" She pretended to be sad and her voice was sad too, but inner Sakura was happier than ever.

"No it doesn't. I love Sasuke and I always will." Naruto was very firm and inner Sakura became sad.

"Only you can deal with this problem Naruto. I'm sorry."

Sakura felt like she got a second chance with the boy she loved, she just had to make sure not to mess it up.

Later that day 

Sasuke was alone by the lake. He went there again to think. He felt as if he lost Naruto and that was hard for him to bear. But on the other hand, he started thinking about what Naruto had said about Sakura. It was true. She was different.

Sasuke never liked the fan girls who would only care about appearance. He knew that they cared only about the way he looked. How could anyone pretend to love a person one doesn't even know. Most of his fan girls were shinobi but they spent more time to grow their hair because of some stupid rumor that Sasuke liked girls with long hair, than on training. Where did that start from anyway? They spent time to make themselves look nice for him instead of spending time on training. They didn't even act like real shinobi.

Sakura used to be like that, and even though she was a strong and talented ninja, she didn't spend time training. Not until recently. During the last few months Sakura worked hard and she became a good medical nin. Her training wasn't over yet but she was making progress and Sasuke noticed that. He had to admit that he liked the new Sakura. If he didn't have Naruto and if was asked to choose a girl from the fan club, he would have chosen her even though she wasn't in the fan club anymore.

"There you are. I've been looking allover the village for you." The voice was familiar and Sasuke turned around to face his sensei.

"What is it?" He didn't feel like listening to Kakashi's speech.

"I just came to tell you that I paid a visit to the hokage today and we have a mission. We're leaving tomorrow morning. See you tomorrow at the Gate then." Kakashi disappeared with a puff.

_He doesn't leave that book down not even when he's announcing the missions. I would like to see him talking to the hokage while reading that stupid book. I guess I should go home and get ready for the mission._

Konoha's Gates

When Naruto woke up it was 6 AM. He packed his bags, got dressed and ate breakfast, if ramen was breakfast, but since he didn't know where he was going or for how long he thought of eating ramen for breakfast that day. He was really going to miss the sweet taste of ramen just like he always did during his long missions. He finished eating at left his apartment to meet the rest of the team at the gates.

Sakura and Sasuke were there, waiting for him and for Kakashi.

"Morning Sakura-chan, Sasuke teme."

"Whatever dobe."

"Good morning Naruto. Does anyone have any idea what this mission is all about?"

"Kakashi sensei didn't give any details." Naruto was smiling and pretending to be happy but Sakura knew that his smile was fake. Naruto was good at pretending to be happy when he was not, he could still fool Sakura and Sasuke easily even though they knew him so well, but this time it was different. He was too sad and Sakura knew that something was tormenting Naruto. She hated to see him that way.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun."

"Ino-pig? What are doing here?" Sakura was surprised to see Ino there.

"That's the way you say good morning to your teammates forehead girl?"

"You mean you're in the mission too?"

"Yes I am. Didn't Kakashi sensei tell you?"

"No. He must have been too busy reading that perverted book to remember such a minor detail."

"So now I'm a minor detail forehead girl?"

"You always are, Ino-pig."

"What?"

"Sorry for interrupting you girls but it's time for us to go." Kakashi came just on time because Ino was ready to hit Sakura and vice versa. The girl stopped the catfight and turned their back to each other.

"So where are we going Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked, and everyone turned to Kakashi.

"In the Land of Tea. Someone is trying to assassinate the lord and we must find out who and stop him."

"Land of Tea huh?" Naruto started to remember the mission he had in that country before.

"Yes. But it's a long way to the Land of Tea and we have enough time to solve your little problem." Everyone stared at Kakashi apparently not knowing what he was talking about. Kakashi just smiled and started to read his book.

Before sunset they stopped to lay the camp. After dinner Naruto left the camp. He needed time to think of a way to solve his problem. He knew he had to end it quickly or he would lose Sasuke.

"Naruto?" He heard a familiar soft voice behind him. "Are you alright?" The pink haired girl came closer and sat next to him.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan." He gave her a faded smile then turned his head to stare at the river in front of him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There is nothing to say. I'm just hurting the person I care about the most in the world. I don't deserve Sasuke's love."

"Don't say that Naruto. You two are perfect together, I hate to admit it but that's the truth. I still love you Naruto and I hate to see you so sad."

"Am I interrupting something?" Sasuke just stood there, behind Naruto, waiting for an answer.

"No. I was just leaving." Sakura left the two boys alone. It was a good sign since they hadn't said too much to each other all day.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto, on the same spot where Sakura had sat before.

"Naruto? Do you think someone could love two different people just as much?"

"I don't know Sasuke. I've been trying to find the answer to this question for some time."

"Sakura really is different. She used to have so many things in common with Ino…but now the are so different. While you were here with Sakura, I was at the camp with Ino and she was acting just like a fan girl. I tried to tell her that I have you and she just went on about the fact that I should brake up with you, that I don't deserve you…Sakura wouldn't do that, would she?"

"No she wouldn't. She just told me that she still loves me but she wants me to be happy."

"Naruto…I think I like Sakura too. I don't love her but she is becoming a true shinobi girl, the kind of girl I wanted to help me revive the clan."

"Sasuke…" Naruto was shocked. He didn't know what else to say.

"Naruto…do you think Sakura still likes me?"

"I don't know. I think it's time to tell her everything. She should know too."

"I guess you're right." They both went back to the camp and found Ino and Sakura arguing about them of course. The girls stopped when they saw the boys coming.

"Sakura we need to talk to you about something."

"Sure. Everything alright?" They went back by the river leaving an angry Ino behind. "What is it boys?" Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto at Sasuke, then Naruto closed the distance between him and Sakura and softly kissed her lips. Sakura made a step back, she wouldn't have if Sasuke wasn't there because she liked it, she really did. Sasuke didn't say anything and he didn't seem to be angry.

"Naruto…why did you…Sasuke-kun…"

"Don't worry." Sasuke said kissing her gently.

"Sasuke-kun…Naruto…what's going on?"

"Wasn't it clear enough?"

"But…"

"Let it be, Sakura. Let it be." Sasuke kissed her again gently, holding her waist so she wouldn't back off like she did before.

Sakura was happy. She finally had everything she had ever wanted, both Naruto and Sasuke. They returned to the camp and found an angry and shocked Ino-pig staring at them. She saw Sasuke holding both Sakura and Naruto by their waist while Naruto and Sakura were holding hands behind Sasuke's back. Inner Sakura was on cloud number nine winning the fight against an imaginary inner Ino-pig.

The next morning everyone was happy, except Ino of course. Sakura didn't like making Ino feel even more miserable than she already was but they needed to talk. Ino never really loved Sasuke, she had a crush on him, but that was all. Sakura on the other hand had more then a crush on Sasuke. She loved him, she really did, but he rejected her so many times that her love started to fade away and the blonde took Sasuke's place in her dreams. But now it was coming back. She felt that she could love Sasuke-kun again just like before, yes she could love both of them just as much.


End file.
